ISaved Your Life
"iSaved Your Life" is an iCarly special, and the 9th episode of Season 3 (airdate: January 18th, 2010). It is the episode after "iQuit iCarly", and it explored the relationship of Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) and Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress). The first short promo for it aired on Nickelodeon during the world premire of "iQuit iCarly", the 2nd (first full-length) promo aired on Nickelodeon sometime in the end of December, and the third promo (second full-length) aired on January 11, 2010. An extended cut of the episode was aired on February 12, 2010, which contained 7 extra minutes of footage. Plot The episode begins with an iCarly webcast, and it is learned that Sam and Spencer are engaged in an intense game of Assassin ( Carly and Freddie were already eliminated from the game ). A fan sends in a dare asking Carly to walk around on a busy street in a bunny suit and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar. The dare is accepted and Carly is nearly run over by a taco truck while crossing the street until Freddie pushes Carly out of the way. Freddie is severely injured and is rushed to the hospital. He breaks an arm and a leg and gets cuts on his forehead and arm. Carly is extremely grateful that Freddie saved her life, and visits him at his apartment. During one visit, Freddie slips and falls in while in the shower and cannot get up due to his broken leg. Carly covers her eyes with his socks and eye swimming goggles, and helps Freddie out of the shower and into his bed. She then tells him how everyone at school is calling him a hero. He says he doesn't feel like a hero. Carly says he is a hero to her. After that, they kiss. While they are kissing Freddie's mother, who was angry Carly for causing Freddie's injuries and blamed her for the accident, walks in one the two kissing and forces Carly out while beating her with a pair of underwear. In school, Carly and Freddie kiss again after a girl tries to invite Freddie to her house for a party. Sam greets them and make light of the fact that they are a couple with playful jokes. When Carly goes to class, Sam tells Freddie to cherish her. When he asks her to elaborate on it, she explains that Carly only loves him for what he did. At first, Freddie believes Sam is saying this out of jealousy, but he listens to her advice. At the iCarly studio, they kiss twice, but Freddie tells Carly what Sam told him, and they agree to wait until Freddie is out of the casts and Carly is over the "hero thing" then they can date. Carly gives him one last kiss, and Freddie leaves. In the elevator, he says to himself, "What did I do?" Sam wins the paintball wargame, and proclaims herself the "Ultimate Assassin." The Rumors When Season 3 of iCarly began, names of future episodes were posted almost everywhere online. One of them was "iSaved Your Life", and it was rumored to air sometime in November. For fans of Creddie (the paring of Carly and Freddie), this was a highly-anticipated episode. Unfortunately, when the rumored date arrived, fans were angry because, as it turned out, the rumor was false. In the second episode of season 4 called iStill Love You, Carly and Freddie date again. Promos On December 8th, 2009, during the world premiere of "iQuit iCarly", fans got excited even more because during commercial break, a new "iCarly" promo aired. It showed Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove standing next to each other, while an announcer said,"Something big is about to iCarly." Then, Nathan sees something falling (while Miranda does not) and he moves her out of the way, just in time to save her from a giant, falling "Life" word. The announcer says,"And life will never be the same! Then, Nathan goes "Phew!" and Miranda smiles, then they both smile at each other, and the announcer says,"'iSaved Your Life': The brand-new movie premieres this Janurary, only on Nick!" Sometime during the end of December, when it was commercial break for a re-run of an "iCarly" episode, a brand-new promo aired (later on, along with the 1st promo, it went on YouTube and on the Internet), and it was full-length, like the other "iCarly" promos. On January 11, 2010, the third promo (and second full-length) aired, and this one proves that Carly and Freddie kiss at last. However, Freddie's mom, Ms. Benson, walks in on them yelling, "What the Yuck?!" (they scream), and Carly tells Sam that she kissed him. At school, Freddie (in cructches) tells her that she can't stand the idea of them as a couple. Sam says, "Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood." Paintball Assassin Storyline Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly have a paintball war called Assassin. Spencer shoots Carly as she is eating toast. Freddie is shot by Sam during iCarly rehearsal. Then, it is down to Sam and Spencer. They battle for a while. Sam eventually wins when a box gets delivered to Spencer. He thinks Sam is in the box and he has his paintball blowgun ready. When the man opens the box there is a giant lollipop. Spencer says,"It's just a lollipop." The deliveryman then sats, "That's not what we call them where I live. We call it a sucker." Then Sam comes out from her hiding place above the door and shoots Spencer on the forehead. Sam then celebrates and says she is the "Ultimate Assassin!" Quotes Spencer: (inside Sam's locker) HEEEERE'S SPENCY! Sam closes her locker, locks it, and walks away I gotta stop saying witty things before I blow. Spencer: You bought a taco? Sam: Uh-huh. Spencer: From the truck that hit Freddie? Sam: Well, me starving is not gonna help him. Freddie: Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers! Mrs. Benson: And you weren't allergic to Mexican food trucks, but look at you now! Mrs. Benson: (to Carly) I'll take these flowers, and I'll soak them in bleach. Mrs. Benson: (whispers sinisterly to Carly) It should have been you! Spencer: Hey look his foot sticks out of his cast! This little piggy went to market, and this little piggy got hit by a truck. Carly: SPENCER! Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on pills, so she pounds 'em with a mallet and puts the pill powder in my fruit sauce. Spencer: Fruit sauce? Freddie: My mom thinks I'll choke on fruits, so she pounds it with a mallet-- Spencer: It's not my business. Carly: What happened to the flowers? Mrs. Benson: I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet. Sam: Use your face and body to protect me. Gibby: Ah, like a human shield. Sam: I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach. Rabbi walks through the school halls Gibby: There's Spencer with a fake beard! fires a paintball at the rabbi Rabbi: OY! Teacher: Rabbi Goldman! Sam: Gibby That was a real rabbi! Gibby: I didn't know! I don't have cable! Gibby: (afraid Sam is going to shoot him with the paintball weapon) Ah, don't! I'm just a Gibby! Gibby: (before Sam shoots him) How my hair look, Sam? Sam: You look good, Gib. Mrs. Benson: (catching Carly kissing Freddie in his bed) What the YUCK?! Freddie: Carly, don't go! Carly: to Mrs. Benson She's beating me with your underwear! Sam: Remember two years ago when I dated that guy Eric Moseby–- kid with the big nose? Freddie: Sure, Noseby Moseby. Sam: Uh-huh. And remember how he tried to get me to be his girlfriend for like six months and I kept saying, "Get away from me, or I'll kill you"? And then he bought me a subscription to the Bacons of the World Club, and then boom, I thought I was in love with the guy? Freddie: I'm listening. Sam: I was never in love with him; I was in love with the foreign bacon that kept showing up at my door every month...like a beautiful, greasy dream. Freddie: I doubt that bacon can make you think you're in love with someone. Sam: You ever had Bolivian bacon? Freddie: No. Sam: It changes you. Freddie: You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple. Sam: Very true, it makes me wanna puke up blood. Spencer: Do you see a girl in there? Delivery Guy: No. Why, did you order one? Carly: (to Freddie) Yeah, it's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cukey. Freddie: I just said, "Oh." Carly: No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out that the prize was just a can of soup, so you go, "Oh." Freddie: You know I like you way better than most soups. retreats after Carly kisses him Carly: Wow... you seriously don't want to kiss me. Why? Freddie: 'Cause ... I'm just bacon! Carly: You're bacon? Freddie: Foreign bacon! Carly: Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda. Freddie: Amanda is disgusting. iSaved Your Life (Uncut) Note: This section features quotes exclusive to the uncut version of iSaved Your Life, which features 7 minutes of footage that was removed due to television time constraints. As such, all the quotes in the version edited for broadcast can also be found in this version by going to the iSaved Your Life section above. iCarly Fan: Okay, I dare Sam to get arrested. Carly: Nope, uh-uh. Sam: Been there, done that. Freddie: Mom, what are you spraying me with? Mrs. Benson: An anti-bacterial body spray for boys. Freddie: Where do you find this stuff? Mrs. Benson: At sprayyourchildren.com. Freddie: Carly and Sam aren't freaks! (Mrs. Benson looks at Freddie in disbelief) Freddie: Carly's not a freak! Mrs. Benson: Posy di, posy doo, I don't want posies in my house! Female Student: Is it true you're gonna be Batman in the next movie? Freddie: Uh, yeah, sure, spread that rumor. View Gallery for this episode here 309 Category:Season 3